biohazard_completefandomcom-20200214-history
Biohazard Survivor 2 CODE: Veronica
Resident Evil Survivor 2 Code: Veronica (GUN SURVIVOR 2 BIOHAZARD CODE:Veronica in Japan) is a first-person shooter game by Capcom developed in conjunction with Namco exclusive to PAL regions and Japan. The game has no bearing on the Resident Evil plot, although it does feature characters, enemies, and bosses from Resident Evil Code: Veronica. The game also features a Nemesis-T Type, which appears on the map to chase you if you run out of time. Plot Claire Redfield, is continuing to look for her brother after the Raccoon City incident and she was tipped by an unknown source about an Umbrella facility in Paris. When she tried to infiltrate the facility, Claire was caught, after which she was taken to the Umbrella prison in Rockfort Island. Claire teams up with fellow prisoner Steve Burnside, and plans to escape while an outbreak of the t-Virus is released onto the island. This game's events are actually a dream which Claire is having after escaping Antarctica with her brother Chris Redfield at the end of CODE: Veronica. Gameplay In Resident Evil Survivor 2 Code: Veronica, players have the option of choosing between either Claire Redfield or Steve Burnside. Two-player cooperative play is possible. Gameplay is closer to that of a standard first person shooter than the original Gun Survivor game. Instead of a manual crosshair the game uses a fixed crosshair that remains at the center of the screen. There is no voice acting in the game. Only dialogue is only shown in subtitles. The game runs on a timer that counts down when an area is entered, and if time runs out, the Nemesis will start pursuing the player and make quick work of the characters if they don't hurry to an exit. Chris Redfield and Juan Raval are unlockable characters in game. In order to unlock them, a player must end the Level 6 of dungeon mode in Inferno difficulty (to unlock Chris-armed only with an infinite linear launcher) and must finish the Dungeon mode completely (to unlock Juan-armed only with a knife). Controls The Arcade version of the game has a somewhat unusual layout. Instead of a wieldable lightgun like those used in House of the Dead or Time Crisis, the game uses a fixed mounted Machine Gun that serves as a joystick to move the player and rotate his or her view, as well as to fire the player's onscreen weapons. Development The game Biohazard Fire Zone was announced by Capcom in February 2001 as part of a deal with NAMCO in developing an Arcade game tie-in to the Resident Evil series. Back in 1998, Capcom had toyed with the notion of developing an arcade game after the proper-establishment of the franchise. This was either the precursor to Fire Zone or an unrelated project "deep in development" for the SEGA NAOMI that was merged with the then-Dreamcast-exclusive Resident Evil CODE: Veronica (the NAOMI and Dreamcast were designed with the same hardware components). Still in beta-testing, it was scheduled to appear at the AOU Amusement Expo later in the month. From available footage, it was noticeable at the time that there was no voice acting in the game's cutscenes. All the conversations between Steve Burnside and Claire Redfield were subtitled. Capcom had already confirmed that they had no plans on releasing the Arcade machine into the North American market. Just two months later, the game was officially renamed ド ガンサバイバー 2 バイオハザード コード： ベロニカ (Gan Sabaibā 2 Baiohazādo Kōdo: Beronika GUN SURVIVOR 2 BIOHAZARD CODE: Veronica(Resident Evil Survivor 2 - CODE: Veronica outside of Japan). This move was to make the fact that it was an adaptation of the recently released CODE: Veronica more clear. It also solidified itself as a sequel to Biohazard Survivor, a series offshoot released the year before. The two projects were not related, however. Some time after its June 2001 release, a PlayStation 2 port of the game was made for both Japanese and European markets. However, the game was never officially shipped to the United States. Cast *Claire Redfield *Steve Burnside *Chris Redfield (unlockable character) *Juan Raval (unlockable character) Gallery Gun_Survivor_PS2.jpg|Awesome Poster. Bio_Gun_Survivor_2_Flyer.jpg|Arcades eh. biohazard-code-veronica-gun-survivor-2.jpg|Boxset. aRCADE231t.jpg|Insert Coin. biogs2_back.jpg|Back Of The Box. bioclaireGS2.jpg|Nice Book. rae123.JPG|Nice. Gun-Survivor-2-Bio-Hazard-VeronicaHD.JPG|Arcade Display. betterhdgs2.JPG|HD Picture. Action.jpg|In Game. ActionBio2.jpg|In Game Too. Category:Arcade Category:PlayStation 2 Category:Light Gun Game Category:Resident Evil Code Veronica Category:Biohazard One